De esposa a esposo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Y no, Suecia no se volvió loco, solo... Bueno, es lo que su adorado Fin quería. ¡Primer SuFin! Capítulo final: De Berwald depende todo ahora. ¿Confesará la penosa verdad ¡Gracias a todos, hemos terminado!
1. La gota que colmó el vaso

**De esposa a esposo.**

**Sumario general**: _Y no, Suecia no se volvió loco, solo... Bueno, es lo que su adorado Fin quería._

_¡Hola! Debería estar terminando el siguiente capítulo de_ **"A la medida"** o los otros fanfics que tengo pendientes, pero éste tiene dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, y es un **SuFin**, una de mis parejas más queridas. Así que les traeré este inicio y de aquí en delante todo irá con la marcha. ¡Tengan compasión y oriéntenme! ¡Es mi primer SuFin!

**Hetalia**, _marcas, acontecimientos reales o ficticios, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, solo los uso o menciono como referencia para escribir esto._

**Capítulo uno**:_ La gota que colmó el vaso_.

A pesar de los años juntos, de todo el apoyo que el nórdico le diera desde que escaparon de la custodia de Dinamarca, de lo que hizo al retirarse del campo de batalla para evitarle un dolor por enfrentar a un amigo, y, sobre todo, de compartir el amor y calor que solo una familia puede ser capaz de entregar, sencillamente estaba harto.

Solamente en esa semana Suecia le dijo "esposa" unas **1147** veces, ¡y apenas era miércoles! Finlandia, que desde hacía unos años tomara la _manía_ de llevar la cuenta de esa palabra que le incomodaba en demasía, no pudo soportarlo más.

La gota que colmó el vaso se derramó durante la reunión del consejo nórdico, en casa de Noruega...

-Tomemos unos minutos para almorzar, y terminando continuaremos con el asunto de los nuevos ajustes a los impuestos. -Dinamarca los había sorprendido a todos por la seriedad con la que se estaba dirigiendo, pero como todas las cosas tienen su final, retomó sus costumbres infantiles cuando Finlandia sacó el almuerzo que éste preparó para él y Suecia.- ¡Oh! La vida en pareja, es todo un sueño. -De inmediato se volvió al noruego, quien le quitara su almuerzo a Islandia a modo de presión para que el menor le llamara "hermano mayor".- Noru, ¿algún día me prepararás un buen almuerzo, como una buena esposa?

El aludido se quedó estático al ver cómo el danés le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un **besito** con la palma de la mano, y mientras su hermano menor recuperaba su almuerzo y se acomodaba en el extremo más lejano de la mesa, reaccionó moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza, en señal de negación.

-Arrójate a un pozo y muere.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Noru. -Mathías engulló con una notoria velocidad su smørrebrød que trajo de almuerzo y observó fijamente a la pareja de nórdicos, logrando incomodar a ambos.- ¡Cómo te envidio, Berwald! ¡Tener a una esposa tan linda y atenta a tu lado, ha de ser como estar con Dios!

-Hmp. -Fue el único comentario del sueco, ya que no le haría el favor al danés de reconocer que tenía razón.- D'ja en p'z a mi 'sposa.

Esa fue la vez 1148.

-¡Ya basta! -Fuera de si, Tino golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, respirando de forma entrecortada para no actuar impulsivamente, y miró fijamente a Suecia con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No soporto que me sigas diciendo así! ¡Ya no quiero ser la esposa!

Los nórdicos se sumergieron en un silencio total, y al ver la expresión triste del sueco, Finlandia tapó el recipiente de su almuerzo y salió de la sala para tomar un poco de aire fresco, con la esperanza de enfriar un poco su cabeza.

Por otra parte, el resto del consejo apenas salía de su desconcierto.

-Una pelea conyugal es algo común, no tienes por qué preocuparte. -Dijo Noruega a modo de consuelo, más el sueco no respondió. Tampoco terminó de comer.

-¡Ay Noru! -El danés abrazó con fuerza al joven, sentándose sobre sus piernas e imposibilitándole escapar de su alcance.- ¡Eres asombrosamente lindo cuando compartes _nuestra_ experiencia amorosa con los demás!

-¡Muérete!

Mientras Noruega invocaba a un par de troll's para golpear a Dinamarca, Islandia se acercó a Suecia.

-Sus vidas privadas no son mi asunto, pero los conozco a ambos, y saldrán de ésta.

No bien terminó de decir eso, Tino regresó a la sala. Se acercó a Berwald para decirle algo, pero no tuvo el valor ni la coherencia para decir una frase completa.

-Su-san, eh... Yo...

-'stá bi'n.

Fue todo lo que dijo el sueco, no solamente durante el resto de la junta, sino que tampoco dijo nada en el trayecto hasta su casa, ni cuando Sealand le preguntó si se había enfermado, ni para avisarle a Hanatamago que le había servido la cena.

-Ni siquiera dijo buenas noches. -Reflexionaba Tino al día siguiente.

El finlandés se quedó despierto toda la noche, esperando el momento adecuado para conversar con su "esposo", pero éste no acudió a la habitación. Tras suspirar, pensando que nada lograría encerrándose en el cuarto, se decidió a bajar y preparar el desayuno, tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y, en el momento que Peter saliera a jugar con las otras micro naciones, hablar con Berwald sobre lo sucedido y pedirle disculpas. Quizá hirió sus sentimientos, y por eso...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!

El grito de Sealand puso en alerta al nórdico, quien saltó de la cama, dispuesto a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, y sintió que algo se aferraba a sus piernas.

-¿Sealand? -El pequeño se despegó de las piernas de su "mamá" y se escondió dentro de las sábanas del lecho, y al instante, Hanatamago también se le unió, temblando y gimiendo de terror.- ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Papá se volvió loco! -Dijo el chiquillo asomando los ojos.- Por favor, no le digas que te dije que estaba loco. -Agregó con un notorio tono de arrepentimiento.

Tino no supo cómo reaccionar, y tampoco esperó lo que entró por la puerta. Al oír pasos, se volvió a la entrada de la habitación, notando a Suecia con su expresión de siempre, pero esa impresión se dispersó por completo al verlo usando un largo vestido color azul y un delantal blanco.

-B'enos d'as, 'sposo...

_**Continuará**_...

¿Y qué les pareció? Por cierto, Sealand amenazó con **depilar** las cejas de su hermano Inglaterra si no recibimos reviews, aunque dijo que lo hará de cualquier manera XD


	2. Los motivos de Su-san

**De esposa a esposo.**

**Sumario general**:_ Y no, Suecia no se volvió loco, solo... Bueno, es lo que su adorado Fin quería_.

¡Hola de nuevo! Estamos en la marcha, y me dio mucho gusto que esta historia fuera de su agrado. :3 Les mando una rebanada de pastel virtual -por que en paquetería "se extravía"- y ahora les respondo los reviews.

**KuroDerpy**: Los encantos de Iggy no serán puestos en discusión xD Esperemos que el pequeño Sealand no haga una tontería... Aunque en este caso será inevitable. Gracias por tu review. :3

**merry kirkland**: De nada :3 Seguimos en la marcha, y gracias por comentar.

**Bloom** **Medianoche**: Que bueno que te gustó. Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo.

**SAKURITA** **HIWATARI**: Así es Su-san, un caramelo andante, hará lo que sea para ver feliz a Fin, por muy raro que se porte, pero cuando las cosas se hacen por amor, ¿realmente importa? Gracias por el comentario.

**GriisleChan**: Así es, hará lo que sea, **LO QUE SEA**, y la reacción de Tino la tendrás ahora mismo. Saludos, y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic.

**ShinigamiRiku**: Su-san es varonil, pero también es todo un hombre por tener el valor de ponerse un vestido para ver feliz a Fin, y sobre Noru XD es un hermano mayor dispuesto a todo por su hermano menor, aunque no sea la manera correcta XD Gracias por el review.

**Burbujas** **de** **colores**: Que bueno que te gustó, y ya verás lo que sucede. Sobre Sealand, veamos cómo le va, es un niño, después de todo. :3 Gracias por comentar.

**Hetalia**, _marcas, acontecimientos reales o ficticios, etc._, **NO** _me pertenecen, solo los uso o menciono como referencia para escribir esto._

**Capítulo dos**: _Los motivos de Su-san_.

Tembló de pies a cabeza, sintiendo que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, y el aire abandonaba su cuerpo a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantener la calma. Su-san tenía puesto un largo vestido color azul con un delantal blanco, le dijo esposo, y tanto Sealand como Hanatamago estaban aterrorizados.

-Su...

Todo se puso negro a su alrededor, y sucumbió al estrés del momento, desplomándose sobre el sueco, quien se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos.

-¡Mamá!

-N' te pr'ocupes. -El más alto cargó a Tino y lo acomodó de nuevo en la cama, arropándolo con cuidado.- 'l d'sayuno 'stá s'rvido.

Aterrorizado, el pequeño se dirigió a la cocina, cargando a la perrita para sentirse seguro.

-Papá...

-'stará b'en. -Le contestó Berwald removiéndole los cabellos.- 'rthur v'ndrá por t' m's t'rde.

Mientras ellos desayunaban, Finlandia se despertó. Se pellizcó un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no estuviera dormido aún, y tras darle vueltas una y otra vez a la situación, no tuvo más que asearse, vestirse, y bajar para que las cosas retomaran su orden natural.

-Tranquilo... Solo es Su-san... con vestido y delantal...

Pero al quedarse a tiro de piedra para enfrentar a su '**esposa**', el miedo venció al finlandés. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Y si hería los sentimientos de Su-san?

-¿Cuál era el número? –Se dirigió al teléfono más cercano y marcó, esperando impaciente a que le contestaran.- ¿Hola, estás ahí, Mathías?

-_¡Tino! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te contentaste con ese cabezota de Suecia?_

-No… No exactamente. –Tino tragó saliva, pensando en la forma correcta de explicarle al danés la situación sin volverlo un chiste.- Su-san… -Hizo una nueva pausa para suspirar y agarrar valor.- Su-san se puso un vestido.

El sonido del auricular cayendo al suelo fue todo lo que escuchó el rubio de ojos violeta.

-¿Mathías?

-_¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…! ¡NORU! ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR ESTO! ¡SUECIA! ¡SUECIA SE PUSO UN VESTIDO…!_

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH**! -El grito que se escuchó puso a Tino en alerta, razón por la cual colgó el teléfono sin esperar más, apresuró el paso y llegó al recibidor, encontrándose con Suecia cargando en brazos a un **impactado** Inglaterra, quien seguramente fue el que había gritado.

¡Su-san! ¿Qué pasó?

-H'p. -Fue todo lo que contestó mientras se encogía de hombros, y dejó al inglés en un sillón.- Tr'eré un p'co de té.

-Ah, Su-san. -El aludido se volteó en silencio.- Sobre el vestido...

-L' h'ce ay'r. -Le respondió de inmediato el sueco antes de volver a la cocina.

Un gemido, proveniente del europeo de abundantes cejas, llamó la atención de la nación de ojos violetas, quien se concentró en Arthur.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bloody hell, no. -El ojiverde se masajeó las sienes.- Me pareció ver a Suecia usando un vestido. Dime que solo estoy imaginando cosas, por favor.

-De hecho... Está usando uno. -Respondió apenado Tino.- Ayer... No estoy seguro de cómo interpretó lo que pasó, y creo que se lo tomó bastante en serio.

El inglés volvió a desplomarse, esta vez sin gritar, al ver al sueco entrar con una taza de té en manos.

-¿H'p? -Preguntó con un suave gruñido el sueco, y Finlandia se le acercó.

-¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas?

-Cl'ro. -Dejó la taza en una mesita para café y siguió a su pareja rumbo al jardín.

Mientras tanto, Sealand, acompañado del Principado de Wy, Ladonia y La República Turca del Norte de Chipre, se acercaron al inconsciente inglés. Peter tenía en manos un rollo de _cinta adhesiva_, y por el gesto de su rostro, estaba decidido a proceder. Su gran rival -RTNC, o TRNC- sostenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa; Ladonia quería explorar el resto de la casa para encontrar el punto débil de Suecia, y Wy le repetía una y otra vez a Sealand que estaba cometiendo una equivocación muy grande, y de la cual se podría arrepentir.

-¡No seas idiota! -Wy no podía creer la ingenuidad de Peter.- ¿De verdad crees que _depilándole_ las cejas con cinta adhesiva vas a lograr que te reconozca como nación?

-A mi me funcionó con Turquía. -Declaró de inmediato el Norte de Chipre disfrutando el momento.- Verás que te reconocerá al instante.

-¡Me rindo! ¡No puedo con ustedes! -Wy levantó las manos y retrocedió hasta el extremo más alejado de la sala.- Pero te lo advierto, no vengas corriendo a mi lado pidiendo ayuda.

Y con eso dicho, Sealand pegó dos enormes pedazos de cinta sobre las cejas del inglés...

En el jardín, Tino trataba de aclarar las cosas con su pareja.

-Su-san... Yo quiero comprender, pero por más que lo pienso sólo me confundo más. ¿Por qué tienes puesto un vestido?

Berwald pensó muy bien sus palabras. Quería decirle que ellos, como familia, tenían roles que los definían, y toda familia estable cuenta con un esposo y una esposa, y si él ya no quería ser la esposa, era _su deber_ adoptar ese rol para que no tuviera que preocuparse más por ello, y ser un buen ejemplo para el pequeño Peter. Pero ¿cómo le iba a decir todo eso sin enmudecer por la pena de verse malinterpretado?

-'ra lo q'e tú qu'rías. -Le respondió, y vio cómo el rostro sonrojado de Tino se ponía blanco como la leche.- ¿Fin?

-¡Su-san, esto no es ninguna broma! -Explotó el más pequeño.- ¡Solo quería que dejaras de llamarme esposa, no tenías por qué ponerte un vestido ni portarte así de...! ¡Extraño! ¡Por Dios santo! ¡A Inglaterra **casi** le da un infarto! ¡Sin contar los _**traumas** _que sufrieron Peter y Hanatamago cuando...!

-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU*K! -Se escuchó el grito del inglés, y los dos nórdicos vieron a las micro naciones, así como al Norte de Chipre, salir corriendo despavoridos, seguidos de un furioso Inglaterra que tenía una ceja _atrapada_ en un pedazo de cinta adhesiva y la otra ligeramente estropeada gracias a la travesura de la micro nación.- ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS, **LES VOY A ENSEÑAR A SER BUENOS**! GODDAMNED BRATS!

-¡Eres un mentiroso! -Le reclamó Sealand, seguido muy de cerca de su hermano mayor, al Norte de Chipre.- ¡Dijiste que funcionó con Turquía!

-¡Si! ¡Y lo más divertido es que_ te lo creíste_! -Se mofó la pequeña nación.

-¡Oh, no! -Tino corrió detrás de ellos, sintiendo que situaciones como esa serían el inicio de una etapa muy difícil.

_**Continuará...**_

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán apreciados, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No se preocupen por las cejas de Iggy, sufrieron menos daño del esperado. Mathías (Dinamarca pa' los despistados) amenazó con **tomarle fotos** a Su-san con vestido si no dejan review xD_


	3. Reacciones extremas

**De esposa a esposo.**

**Sumario general:** _Y no, Suecia no se volvió loco, solo... Bueno, es lo que su adorado Fin quería._

No estaba muerta, pero casi, casi... ¡Fue horrible estar resfriada, se te mueren las ideas como los dinosaurios en el segmento _**"Tiempo y castigo"**_, cuando **Homero** estornuda! Mientras rodaba desesperada al ver que no se me ocurría nada pensaba _"Ojalá cuando me recupere mis ideas tengan autos exóticos, mansiones de más de 4 pisos con piscina, joyería y cubiertos de plata esterlina y lluevan rosquillas del cielo"._ Lamento si el capítulo no es muy bueno, pero hago cuanto esté a mi alcance. ¡Gracias a todos los que se detienen a ver este fanfic!

**Sakery-chan**: _Sé que fue una pérdida lo de la cinta adhesiva, pero como sabrás, Sealand es un niño y cayó derechito en la trampa de La República Turca del Norte de Chipre, su gran rival, e Inglaterra tendrá sus razones para no reconocer a Sealand -no sé cuales, así que ese comentario está de más-. Tino la está pasando mal, y la cosa aún no acaba._

**merry kirkland**: _no he encontrado a algún valiente que dibuje a Su-san con vestido, y no te preocupes, se necesita más que Inglaterra para acabar con las micronaciones._

**ShinigamiRiku**: _No pensé en el meme hasta que lo mencionaste XD y sobre Su-san y los vestidos, ya conoces la opinión de Finlandia._

**KuroDerpy**: _No te preocupes, que Inglaterra tiene a un hada pervertida que le ayudará con sus cejas, y Dinamarca pide a gritos salir. Si alguien hiciera una imagen de Su-san con vestido... Para empezar, sería épico xD_

**GriisleChan**: _De hacer eso, la cárcel estaría llenar de personas que no apoyan el SuFin xD Arthur se busca algunas cosas, y otras le pasan por que le tocan xD_

**rEiKo666**: _Me da gusto que te haya gustado._

**Hetalia**_, marcas, acontecimientos reales o ficticios, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, solo los uso o menciono como referencia para escribir esto._

**Capítulo tres:** _Reacciones extremas._

-¡Suéltame Noru! -Gritaba el danés haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para avanzar.- ¡Tengo que tomarle una foto a Suecia con vestido!

-¡No seas imbécil! ¡Suelta eso!

Desde que Finlandia le llamara a Dinamarca para decirle lo que hizo el sueco, éste, tan pronto dejó de reír, buscó por toda su casa hasta que encontró una cámara fotográfica, vació la memoria para tener la capacidad de almacenamiento completa, y se aseguró que el nivel de la batería estuviera al máximo. Regresó al teléfono para pedirle al finlandés que mantuviera a Suecia _tal y como se lo describió_, pero la llamada había sido cortada, así que tomó la cámara y se hubiera ido corriendo, de no ser por Noruega, quien lo abrazó de la cintura y no dejó que pusiera un pie fuera de su casa.

-¡Por favor, Noru! -Forcejeaba el danés intentando librarse del agarre del noruego.- ¡Este es el suceso más importante de todos los tiempos desde el fin del mundo!

-¡Usa la cabeza por una vez en tu vida! ¿Cómo crees que se siente Finlandia en este momento?

Esas palabras lograron detener a Mathías, ocasionando que fuera arrastrado contra su voluntad hacia el suelo, aplastando a Noruega en el acto.

-Tienes razón. Es en estos momentos en los que Tino más nos necesita. -Se levantó con gran velocidad y tomó el teléfono.- Háblale a Islandia y dile que nos vea en casa de Suecia y Finlandia, yo prepararé algo de comer, tanto reír me dio hambre.

-Idiota. -Dijo Noruega, resignándose al hecho de que el danés haría cuanto le viniera en gana.

Unas horas después, en casa de Inglaterra...

-¡Que eso te enseñe a no gastar bromas de mal gusto!

Una vez que Finlandia lograra calmar un poco las ansias asesinas del ojiverde, éste se llevó a Sealand como habían acordado; no obstante, el británico encerró a la micronación en una maleta apenas estuvieran fuera del alcance de los nórdicos, y al llegar a casa, la soltó por ahí, sin importarle las quejas del pequeño, quien no dejaba de proferir insultos y quejas desde su encierro.

-¡Estúpido Inglaterra! ¡Déjame salir!

-¡Guarda silencio de una vez! -Contestó el mayor observando sus cejas, ya que una aún estaba atrapada bajo la cinta adhesiva, y la otra se hallaba un tanto estropeada y le ardía, hecho notorio al estar esa zona de su rostro enrojecida por completo.- Damn it! ¡Esto arde!

No bien se decidió a liberar a Peter de su encierro, cuando llamaron a su puerta, y el pequeño le soltó una patada en la espinilla* antes de salir corriendo.

-Bloody Hell! -Exclamó molesto mientras cojeaba por el dolor inmediato y abrió la puerta mientras gritaba.- ¿¡Qué diablos quieren!?

-Anglaterre, ¿es esa la manera inglesa de recibir a los amigos que...? ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Qué le pasó a tus cejas? -Le preguntó Francia borrando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y reemplazándola por un gesto de auténtica preocupación, pero el inglés le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Eso no te importa, stupid frog! -Contestó molesto el inglés acudiendo al espejo para intentar quitarse el otro pedazo de cinta, pero le dolía en demasía.- ¡Solo lárgate de aquí!

Contrario a sus deseos, y por cerrar la puerta sin colocar candado alguno, el francés entró y detuvo al británico de cometer una tontería.

-Calme, calme, deja que yo me ocupe. -Hizo que el inglés se sentara y entibió un poco de agua, con la que fue frotando el área que cubría el adhesivo y sus alrededores.- ¿Intentaste depilarte de la forma económica y fracasaste en el intento, ami?

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Sealand creyó que haciéndome esto lo reconocería como nación! ¡Ya me las pagará ese ingrato mocoso!

El rubio ojiazul soltó una sonora carcajada. Su mente viajó a tiempos felices con sus colonias, con las que vivió toda clase de momentos, algunos llenos de dicha, y otros, no tanto. Frotó con su mano humedecida en el agua tibia la cinta, haciendo movimientos circulares con suavidad, para empezar a levantar la misma con cuidado de no lastimar a su querido amigo.

-Perdónalo. -Le dijo Francis con un tono de voz tan suave y melodioso, que Inglaterra se sonrojó por inercia.- Es muy joven aún, y sus exigencias esconden la necesidad de que le reconozcas, más que como nación, como un querido hermano. -Siguió en su labor, removiendo un poco los cabellos rebeldes del inglés para que no se le pegaran en la cinta que ya tenía levantada.- Además, me debes una disculpa.

-¡Yo a ti no te debo nada, wine bastard! -Reclamó Arthur.

-Claro que si, mon ami, me hiciste esperarte por más de una hora. ¿Qué tanto hacías con Suecia y Finlandia? ¿Acaso te compartieron un poco de amour?

-Para nada. -Ante la mención de los nórdicos, el británico se estremeció. La imagen de Suecia con vestido le despertaba temores e incertidumbre, y estaba seguro que nada tenían que ver con las modas del pasado.- Tuve un contratiempo... Inesperado.

-¿Inesperado? -El francés sonrió divertido.- ¿Un bello sueño, acaso?

-No...

-¿Llevaste a tu cama a una belleza dotada de carisma y gracia?

-¡No!

-¿Compartiste...?

-¡NO PASÓ NADA DE ESO! ¡FUI A CASA DE SUECIA Y FINLANDIA Y AL ABRIRME LA PUERTA, VI AL SUECO CON VESTIDO! _**¡CON UN MALDITO VESTIDO!**_ ¡Y ME _DESMAYÉ_ POR LA IMPRESIÓN QUE ME PRODUJO VERLO ASÍ! -Explotó azorado el ojiverde, y apenas el cerebro del francés conectara las palabras "_Suecia_" con "_vestido_" e "_impresión_", arrancó de golpe la cinta.- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*K! ¿¡NO PUDISTE SER MÁS CUIDADOSO, DAMNED FROG!?

-Disculpa. -Francis sonreía con dificultad, lidiando si reír a carcajadas o gritar de terror. No podía imaginarse al sueco con vestido. No sin detalles.- Lo lamento, Anglaterre, no esperé que dijeras algo tan... _Bizarro_. -Francia se acercó a sus pertenencias, de las que sacó unas pinzas pequeñas y un minúsculo cepillo, y acudió de nuevo al inglés, a quien le alzó un poco el rostro con delicadeza para analizar el daño hecho a sus cejas.- Esto incomodará un poco, pero arreglaré ese desastre al que llamas cejas. No te muevas.

Cepilló las cejas con lentitud, buscando el patrón adecuado para proceder, mientras formulaba en su mente la manera correcta de obtener del británico la información que esperaba escuchar.

-Esos nórdicos deberían enseñarle un poco de modales y disciplina a Peter, en lugar de estar haciendo cosas raras todo el tiempo. -Se quejó Arthur y se estremeció cuando Francis le pellizcó un poco la piel con las pinzas.- Bloody Hell! ¡Ten más cuidado con eso!

-Cosas raras. ¿Y Suecia tenía listones, zapatillas, guantes, bolso y sombrilla con encaje?

-¡No seas idiota! Solo se puso un vestido azul, con delantal. -De nueva cuenta, el inglés se estremeció al tiempo que Francia sonreía satisfecho con la respuesta.- Es lo más absurdo que he visto en mi vida.

-Anglaterre, si Suède et Finlande quieren darle un nuevo giro a sus muestras de amour, déjalos. -Tan pronto terminó con las cejas de Arthur, Francia lavó sus manos y tomó asiento.- ¿Y se veía bien Suecia?

-Stupid frog! -Explotó el inglés bastante turbado.- ¡No es tu asunto!

Entre tanto, había otra nación ofuscada, y su humor no estaba mejorando. No solo tuvo que lidiar con un molesto Inglaterra que le reprendió por la educación y mimos que le diera a Sealand, sino que le reclamó la mala influencia que ejercía en las otras micronaciones, mismas que empezaban a ser un dolor de cabeza para los demás, ¡cómo si él fuera responsable de la educación de todos ellos! Encima, Suecia estaba preparando la cena. Aún tenía el vestido puesto.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. -Tino estaba recostado en posición fetal sobre el sillón, abrazando con fuerza un cojín mientras miraba a la nada.- No es un sueño, es una horrible pesadilla.

El sueco llegó hasta donde estaba acostado Tino, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Dirigió sus pasos a otra habitación y volvió con una frazada, con la que cubrió al más bajo.

-Te tra'ré la c'na. -Le dijo en voz baja y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

Al quedarse solo de nuevo, Finlandia trató de analizar con calma las cosas, pero solo se estaba estresando más.

_-'ra lo q'e tú qu'rías._

Esa frase resonó con eco en su mente.

-¿Por qué Su-san me dijo eso? -Se preguntaba apretando contra sí el cojín.- ¿A qué se refiere con "_lo que yo quería_"?

Llamaron a la puerta en ese momento, y antes de que Suecia se atreviera a abrir, Finlandia acudió dando pasos largos, encontrándose de frente con Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia.

-¡Buenas noches Tino! -Saludó el mayor con una gran sonrisa y la cámara fotográfica en manos, y Finlandia sintió que el piso se movía por voluntad propia, mientras un frío calante le recorría la espalda y temblaba sin parar, ante la incapacidad de responder o hacer cualquier cosa.- ¿Tino?

-Te dije que era una mala idea, mejor vámonos. -Sugirió el islandés dando media vuelta, y se detuvo al escuchar un golpe seco y a su hermano mayor tragando aire de golpe. Al voltearse, vio que Finlandia _azotó cual res en el suelo_ y Dinamarca dejaba la cámara en un lugar seguro para auxiliarle.

-¡Llámale a Suecia, pronto! -Ordenó el autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa a Noruega y Tino quiso levantarse e impedirlo, pero todo su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, resignándose a ver cómo Lukas corría a la cocina.

-_**¡SUECIA, TINO SE...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHT!**_

El noruego retrocedió hasta la sala entre tropezones y traspiés, sin quitar la expresión de terror de su rostro ni despegar la vista del sueco, quien acudiera de inmediato al escuchar voces y que vinieran corriendo a él para decirle algo de Finlandia.

El resto de los nórdicos se congeló en el acto, mismo que solo duró unos cuantos segundos. Dinamarca soltó al finlandés, tomó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos como un fanático desquiciado, Noruega al fin quitaba la expresión de terror del rostro, aunque sus ojos manifestaban que el sentimiento seguía ahí y su cuerpo se estremeciera cual juguete de vibración, y Emil, que se había quedado estático, soltó una única carcajada, en tanto su Puffin pegó un grito y hubiera escapado volando, de no ser por que chocó contra la pared y aterrizó en un contenedor donde había un par de paraguas.

-Esto no se ve todos los días. -Dijo con un tono de sorna Islandia, provocando que Mathías se arrojara al suelo para reír con todas las fuerzas que le permitieran sus pulmones y Noruega... Solo permaneció paralizado.

-¡YA BASTA! -Gritó Tino levantándose con dificultad e imponiendo silencio en el cuarto. Berwald se acercó a él y se ofreció para auxiliarlo, pero el más pequeño de estatura lo rechazó con un manotazo.- ¡No entiendo por qué te estás portando así, Su-san! ¡Así que explícamelo o te dejaré!

Todos se quedaron impactados a causa de lo que dijo Finlandia, y uno a uno, clavaron sus miradas en Suecia.

_**Continuará...**_

_¡Nos acercamos al final! Por cierto, cuando Finlandia amenazó a Su-san con dejarlo, lo dijo **en serio**. ¡Ayúdenme a convencerlo de lo contrario!_

***Espinilla**_: Es la parte posterior a la pantorrilla, también es llamada **canilla**, pero solo en lenguaje común o coloquial, no es un término científico._


	4. De esposa a esposo

**De esposa a esposo.**

**Sumario general**_: Y no, Suecia no se volvió loco, solo... Bueno, es lo que su adorado Fin quería._

¡Gracias a todos! Con su apoyo, hemos llegado a la recta final de esta historia, ¡Gracias, mil gracias de todo corazón! Les mando a todos una toronja, un mango chiquitito -por que se me acabó el pastel- y una manzana, para que estos días de calor no los agarren con las defensas bajas.

**rEiKo666**:_ Así es. Pobre Su-san, sufre mucho, pero ya verás que no hay sufrimiento sin recompensa. Sobre la cámara, ya verás. Curiosamente, hay imágenes de Suecia con vestido, sea estilo tradicional o de sirvienta, aunque el que usa Suecia es bastante sencillo. Gracias por tu review._

**KuroDerpy**: _Así es. Suecia hará lo que sea para ver feliz a su esposa... Aunque Tino no comparta el mismo punto de vista la mayoría de las veces. ¡Gracias por la imagen! Es la que más se parece, como te dije._

**Haru Olivera**:_ Dime quien no quiere a un hombre dispuesto a ponerse un vestido por la felicidad de su pareja -omitiendo a los que no quieren ver a su pareja con vestido-. Sobre Francia, quería darle sus 5 minutos de hermano mayor -cuando es sensato y maduro-, ya que con todo lo que ha vivido con Inglaterra, es imposible no molestarlo cuando están a solas -quizá debería escribir un oneshot de ellos, pero estará en veremos-. Y si, pobre Sealand, viajar en una maleta no ha de ser nada cómodo. Me da gusto saber que te ha gustado._

**Sakery-chan**:_ No perdió todas sus cejas, pero le arde donde quedaron los huequitos, ¡por eso Francia fue al rescate! -Realmente estoy considerando escribir un FrUk-. Imposible que los nórdicos no reaccionaran, y Tino, ya verás lo que pasa. Gracias por tu review._

**GriisleChan**: _Como se ha rumorado por ahi, Dinamarca busca el lado bueno de las cosas. Es el momento para Tino y Suecia, todo dependerá de ello. Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capítulo te guste._

**DarkMinene9**: _Ha pasado de todo un poco, como habrás visto, y hemos llegado al final. ¿Sealand tendrá una revancha? ¿Volverán las cosas a la normalidad? ¿Noruega terminará tan impactado con esto que aceptará tener una cita con Dinamarca? Ya veremos. Gracias por tus review's._

**Guest**: _Gracias por la imagen y por leer este fic :3_

Le dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño a **_KuroDerpy_**, _**Haru Olivera**_, _**DarkMinene9**_, _**Guest**_, _**merry kirkland**_, _**GriisleChan**_, _**ShinigamiRiku**_, _**Burbujas de colores**_, _**shadonic25**_, _**Sakery-chan**_, _**rEiKo666**_, _**Saeki Himemiya**_, _**luxie-chan**_, _**Diora Whiten**_, _**AwesomeFemPrusia**_,_ **javierita-hotaru-kawaii-neko**_, _**Ferbie-Ferl**_, _**nekomisakichan**_, **_NinieN_**, _**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_, _**SAKURITA HIWATARI**_, así como a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, fuera por curiosidad o interés. Si alguien se cambió el nombre y no lo noté, solo puedo pedirles una disculpa :3

**Hetalia**_, marcas, acontecimientos reales o ficticios, etc.,_ **NO**_ me pertenecen, solo los uso o menciono como referencia para escribir esto. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

**Capítulo final:** _De esposa a esposo._

El silencio que reinó entre los nórdicos les impedía respirar o razonar de manera adecuada. La mirada de Tino denotaba lo harto que se hallaba de la situación, y les era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando Berwald.

-¿No crees que te estás excediendo? –Dinamarca se acercó al finés, pero éste negó con la cabeza.- Relájate amigo, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo que no lo vale.

-¡No lo entiendes Mathías! –Gritó Finlandia haciendo retroceder al autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa hasta donde estaban los otros dos nórdicos, y al ver que la expresión de Berwald no había cambiado, desvió la mirada.- Ya no importa. Puedes ahorrarte tus explicaciones, no las quiero.

Todos permanecieron en silencio ante lo dicho por Tino. Cada uno de los nórdicos sabían que cuando lo sacaban de su océano de tranquilidad podría dar sorpresas para aquellos que atentaran contra su calma, pero justo en ese momento el finés se hallaba en el corazón de un impresionante tornado de emociones encontradas, y ellos estaban en la ruta.

-¿Qué...? -Islandia fue el primero en reaccionar.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Fui muy claro, Emil, no voy a repetirlo.

Berwald palideció apenas logró procesar las palabras de Finlandia. Se acercó al más pequeño con la intención de tomar su mano, abrazarle y pedirle que no se fuera, pero un manotazo de éste lo detuvo en seco.

-No digas nada Su-san. -Aún con paso torpe a causa del vértigo producido por las emociones de ese día, no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

Apenas el finés se marchó, las miradas se posaron sobre Suecia, en cuyo rostro se notara el shock que le produjo la reacción de Tino.

-Quizá Finlandia no tenga la paciencia para escucharte, pero nosotros no nos moveremos hasta que nos lo expliques todo. -Le dijo Noruega cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué diantres sucede aquí? ¿Y por qué te pusiste ese ridículo vestido?

-T'no ya no qu'ría ser la 'sposa, era lo que él qu'ría.

-¿Eso te pidió después de que pelearon? "_Berwald, como ya no quiero ser la esposa, ponte un vestido y **aterroriza** al mundo_." ¿Te lo sugirió al menos?

Se formó un silencio cargado de ansiedad y expectación, en el cual Emil sacó a su frailecillo del recipiente con paraguas, y Dinamarca dejó su cámara en las manos del noruego. Tras reflexionar a profundidad, el sueco se quitó el vestido de un jalón, ante la sorpresa del resto de los nórdicos, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡No puedes salir así! -Mathías lo detuvo del brazo, logrando que Suecia cayera sentado en el sillón.- ¡Ni siquiera sabes a dónde se fue!

-Cr'o tener una 'dea.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir? -Preguntó Islandia esquivando la prenda de la discordia.- ¿"_Tú ganas, Tino, ya no me pondré vestidos._"?

-Sí.

-Sabes que decir eso no solucionará las cosas. -Le dijo en un inusual tono serio el danés.- Finlandia suele ser dulce, tímido y hasta cierto punto despreocupado, pero ahora está molesto, y necesitará más que una disculpa tuya para que lo perdones.

-Y falta que quiera verte en estos momentos. -Concluyó Noruega.

Suecia escuchó atento las palabras de los nórdicos, encontrando una especie de apoyo dada la preocupación que mostraron para él y Tino.

-Así que cuando lo veas, le pides perdón, lo abrazas, y le dices que jamás volverás a decirle esposa. -Tanto Islandia como Noruega no podían creer la madurez con la que Dinamarca estaba compartiendo dada la situación.- Y cuando te haya perdonado y estén en casa, le pones el vestido para que vea quien manda, como un buen vikingo, para que se le quite.

-¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! -Le grito Lukas saliendo con todo y cámara fotográfica, seguido del islandés que no podía creer aún el por qué seguía con esos sujetos.

* * *

-Gracias por dejarme permanecer unos días aquí. -Agradeció el finés recostándose en el sillón, ante la mirada indescifrable de los bálticos, quienes lo vieron deambular sin rumbo fijo, pero con una cercanía peligrosa a la casa de Rusia, por lo que lo interceptaron para evitar que cometiera una locura y lo llevaron a la casa del estonio.

-No es nada, amigo. -Estonia le trajo una almohada, misma que se vio aprisionada por el abrazo del finés.- Es un gusto tenerte en casa.

Lituania y Letonia intercambiaron miradas, inseguros acerca del motivo por el cual Tino se encontrara tan solo.

-¿Acaso te peleaste con Suecia? -Preguntó Letonia.

-¡Letonia! -Gritó Estonia alarmado ante la idea de que sueco se apareciera con solo mencionarlo.

-No... No exactamente. -Finlandia cerró sus ojos.- Quisiera dormir un momento, ¿les importaría dejarme solo?

Asintiendo, los bálticos se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando al finés acompañado por sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tras pensarlo bastante, se decidió a tocar la puerta. No estaba seguro de que fueran a responder, ni siquiera tenía la garantía de que lo dejaran pasar, pero Berwald no podía darse por vencido.

-Un momento, ¿da? -La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al ruso con unos guantes para hornear con detalles de girasoles bordados.- ¡Ah, Suecia! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-N'cesito p'dirte un f'vor, por una cu'stión p'rsonal. -Le dijo tratando de ser lo más breve posible.

-Da, seguro. ¿No gustas pasar? Hace frío afuera, las vatrushkas están por salir, y México está haciendo chocolate. -Le dijo mientras le invitaba a pasar adentro de su casa.

-Gr'cias. -Y se introdujo a la casa del ruso, quien sonreía feliz de que los años hubieran hecho lo suyo y Berwald, quien en épocas pasadas contribuyó a hacer de su infancia una miseria, fuera hasta su casa en calidad de amigo.

* * *

Esa mañana, los bálticos se despertaron por que llamaban con insistencia a la puerta. Dado que Tino no lucía bien y temían que fuese a cometer una locura, Lituania y Letonia se quedaron acompañando a Edward, quien le cedió la cama al finés.

-¡En un momento! -El estonio abrió la puerta, viéndose de frente con Suecia.- ¡**AAAAAAAAH**...! ¡Qui-Quise decir **HOLA**! -Corrigió nervioso el báltico.- Berwald, ¿qué te trae por mi casa?

-Fin. -Respondió sin que la expresión de su rostro se moviera en lo absoluto.- Ll'malo.

-Ah, verás Suecia... -Estonia se llevó una mano a la nuca, intentando no ver de frente al sueco.- No lo hemos visto desde la última junta, pero apenas sepamos algo de él te llamamos, ¿está bien?

-Hmp. -Fue lo que dijo Berwald y Edward cerró la puerta, que fue tocada de nueva cuenta.

-Ya voy. -El báltico la abrió de nuevo, y dibujó una sonrisa forzada al ver que el sueco no se había ido.

-Ll'ma a Fin. -Dijo en un tono un poco más serio, provocando que los países bálticos temblaran.

-Pe-pe-pero ya te dije que no está aquí.

-Sé que est' aqu', ll'malo.

-Mira Suecia. -Estonia adoptó una seriedad pocas veces vista.- Ya te dije que Tino no está en casa, que no lo he visto, y que, si llegara a verlo, te llamaría, así que por favor vete a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin esperar a que Berwald dijera algo, cerró la puerta.

-¿No crees que se va a molestar contigo? -Preguntó temblando Raivis.- Después de todo, es Suecia, y no sabemos qué es lo que sería capaz de hacer para lograr lo que quiere.

-No te preocupes, aunque sea él, nosotros somos tres y juntos podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa.

En eso, la puerta fue tocada de nuevo, con mayor intensidad, y tomando aire para mantener el gesto serio en su rostro, Estonia abrió la puerta.

-**¡YA TE DIJE QUE FINLANDIA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, YA VETE!**

-_Kolkolkolkolkol..._

Los tres bálticos palidecieron, temblaron de terror, se abrazaron y soltaron un grito tan agudo que no hubo en toda Europa quien no lo escuchara.

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!

* * *

Tino se levantó de la cama al escuchar no uno, sino tres gritos de terror que identificó como los bálticos.

-Su-san.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a averiguar si el sueco era el responsable de lo acontecido, o para sentirse un tonto por soñar con los bálticos gritando de terror, y al verse al espejo del cuarto de Edward, recordó por qué estaba ahí.

-Soy un tonto. -Se dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama, mirando a la nada con una expresión muy triste.- Quizá fui muy duro con Su-san, pero yo también tengo derecho a molestarme, a exigir...

Las palabras del sueco aún resonaban en su cabeza, como un eco que se resistía a mitigarse en la nada.

_-'ra lo q'e tú qu'rías._

-"Lo que yo quería", no te entiendo Su-san. -Abrazó la almohada con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta, alguna pista, o lo que fuera para no pensar más en el asunto y poder seguir su vida como si nada...

Pero después de eso, ¿cómo podría seguir como si nada?

El sonido de la puerta logró sacar a Tino de sus pensamientos, y vistiéndose con propiedad, acudió a la sala para verificar de quién podría tratarse, no sin antes buscar a sus amigos, que habían desaparecido de repente.

Estaba por abrir, cuando su corazón palpitó con frenesí. ¿Y si era Suecia el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Tinito, ¿tendrás un minuto?

-¿México? -El finés abrió la puerta, encontrando a un tembloroso mexicano que se frotaba los brazos por encima del suéter que tuviera puesto.- No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueeeno, no es que vayas a ayudarme a mi, precisamente hablando. -El mexicano se hizo a un lado, y Berwald entró dentro del rango de visión de Tino quien, preocupado por ese momento, cerró de golpe la puerta, o eso fue lo que intentó, por que el mexicano atravesó el pie para evitar que lo hiciera.- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ¡AY, AY, AY, AAAAY!** ¡***MYU***! -Empezó a maldecir mientras daba brinquitos en el patio.- ¡***MEOUW***! ¡Perdón, perdón!

-¡Lo siento mucho México, veré si Estonia tiene algo para el dolor!

-'spera Fin.

El finés se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Suecia. No quería dirigirle aún la palabra, pero al escuchar ese tono tan triste en su voz, cada una de las fibra de su ser lo obligaron a parar. Se volteó con lentitud, mientras se repetía en silencio que podía decirle a Berwald que esperara en lo que atendía a México, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que Berwald ya no tenía puesto el vestido.

-¿Qué sucede, Su-san?

-¿No qui'res ser mi 'sposa?

Esposa. La palabra con que empezó todo. Aquella con la que quedó atado a la voluntad de Berwald...

_"-Yo soy Suecia, y él es mi esposa."_

En ese mismo lugar, fue donde su historia comenzó en realidad hacía ya tanto tiempo. Nunca le quedó claro qué era lo que pretendía el sueco cuando pidió la custodia de Estonia y Letonia a Polonia, o cuando le hizo entrega de las ropas que no usaba más, ni que decir de la ocasión en la que le pidió espacio cuando se asentaron en su hogar...

Ese preciso momento fue como una reveladora sacudida eléctrica para el finés. Un hogar. Una familia. Era todo lo que el sueco quería.

-_"...él es mi esposa."_

De todos aquellos disponibles para elegir, algunos más fuertes, otros más productivos, y qué decir de los atractivos, ninguno tenía el valor de ser " la esposa" ante los ojos de Berwald; solo a él le consentía de ese modo tan extremista que llegaba a aterrarlo. A ninguna otra nación le dedicaba tiempo y esas miradas repletas de sentimientos, sino a él. Y recordando su pasado, comprobó que incluso Noruega e Islandia perdían la paciencia con Suecia, más a él nunca le hizo daño, por eso se fue con él cuando huyó de Dinamarca.

El sueco nunca lo ató a su voluntad, fue él quien decidió seguirlo.

Un nuevo mareo, producido por la falta de aire, provocaron que Tino buscara apoyo, y reuniendo sus fuerzas, encaró a Berwald.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te pusiste el vestido?

Berwald se mantuvo un momento en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas, mientras fijaba su mirada en el finés.

-Cu'ndo estuv'ste a mi l'do, me sent' muy f'liz, y qu'se consent'rte. Quer'a que fu'ramos fel'ces j'ntos. -Hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada al suelo bastante apenado.- Cu'ndo dij'ste que ya no quer'as ser la 'sposa, lo acept', pero yo no soy tan l'ndo como para ser la 'sposa, y pens' que si us'ba el v'stido, podr'a ent'nder por qué te inc'modaba t'nto. Pero sólo te preoc'pé y as'sté a los dem's, lo... -Tragó un poco de saliva para decir con toda la claridad que le fuera posible su disculpa.- Lo lamento.

* * *

Entró corriendo a la casa del noruego, buscando con desesperación sin anunciarse o explicar el por qué estaba ahí, desordenando la sala.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? -Le preguntó el dueño de la casa deteniendo con un pie a un danés puesto a gatas que buscaba por debajo de los muebles.- Es muy temprano para que estés molestando.

-¡No encuentro mi cámara con las fotos de Berwald con vestido!

El noruego bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos, alejándose del danés.

-Borré las fotos y quemé la cámara. Ya vete.

-¿¡Qué!? -Mathías empezó a sacudir a Lukas.- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Esas fotos eran épicas!

-¿No crees que Suecia y Finlandia ya tienen bastantes problemas como para que les agregues dificultades? -El nórdico se liberó de un manotazo.- ¡Que tú mandes al diablo al mundo y hagas cuanto te venga en gana para estar feliz no significa que los demás debamos soportarlo!

-Noru... -El danés se acercó al noruego, lo tomó de los hombros para que le viera a la cara, y permaneció unos momentos así, incomodando a Lukas por la cercanía.- ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¡Lárgate de mi casa, imbécil! -Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, Noruega sacó de una patada a Mathías.- ¡Y aquí está tu estúpida cámara! -Dijo eso mientras se la arrojaba a la cabeza.

El danés se incorporó, tomó su cámara y se metió a la casa de Lukas por la ventana, provocando que éste frunciera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Darte la razón. -Le contestó Mathías con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Si tu no estuvieras cerca de mí para decirme todo lo que estoy haciendo mal, estaría metido en verdaderas dificultades.

El noruego enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero sacudió su cabeza y se puso de espaldas a Dinamarca.

-Solo te recuerdo que eres un idiota y punto. No es nada del otro mundo.

-Me dices cosas feas por que te preocupas mucho por mi, ¡qué lindo eres! Por eso te quiero...

Y de nuevo, el danés fue echado de la casa de Noruega a patadas.

-¡Y no vuelvas!

* * *

La junta de la ONU se vio adelantada por diversos motivos, algunos relacionados con asuntos banales y chismes.

-¿Creen que sea cierto? -Preguntó India a Macau, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

-Tendríamos que esperar a que llegue para comprobarlo.

Cuando entraron en la sala, todos los que estaban ahí reunidos voltearon a verlos, dado que el rumor se había esparcido casi de inmediato, eso sin contar que el país que era centro de los rumores era un obsesivo de la puntualidad; la nación en cuestión, al saberse observada, se limitó a ignorarlos, tomar asiento y esperar a que la reunión empezara.

-You look diferent. -Estados Unidos apoyó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa para ver de cerca al inglés.- ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

-No exactamente, mon ami, digamos que Anglaterre se quitó un peso de encima. -El francés rodeó con sus brazos al británico, frotando su barbilla con las mejillas del inglés.- ¿No es verdad, mon amour?

-¡Solo cierra la boca y no molestes! -El inglés se alzó, tirando al francés hasta el suelo, desvió la mirada, abochornado por completo, y se fijó en Suecia.- ¿Y tú no tenías puesto un vestido?

-No. -Respondió de manera telegráfica el sueco, y los conocidos del británico no tardaron nada en mofarse de él.- 'stas alucin'ndo.

-What...!? -Arthur enrojeció del coraje.- ¡Claro! ¿Y ahora vas a decirme que fui YO el que se pegó cinta adhesiva en las cejas?

Los que se hallaban al lado del Kirkland notaron que el usual arbusto que el inglés se atrevía a llamar cejas había sido reducido un poco, no demasiado, pero si como para suavizar un poco los rasgos del inglés.

-Oigan, sé que esto no viene al caso. -Comentó Antonio apenas Italia Romano se cansara de regañar a su hermano, quien no paraba de pedirle a Alemania que fueran a comer pasta.- Pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que algo falta.

-¡No vayas a empezar con la estupidez de la fiesta de churros, bastardo!

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Alfred dejando en paz a Inglaterra.- I'm pretty sure that it would be a great success!

-¡Cierra la boca imperialista del mal!

Mientras la junta tomaba su rumbo habitual entre discusiones y carcajadas, un par de nórdicos entrelazaban sus manos con suavidad e ignoraban al resto del mundo por que, mientras estuvieran juntos, no importaba nada, ni las ideas absurdas de las naciones jóvenes, ni los problemas triviales de las naciones más viejas, y mucho menos, quién de los dos fuera la esposa.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Esta historia ha finalizado. Honestamente, no imaginé que fuera a tener tanta respuesta de ustedes, estimados lectores. Les agradezco sus vistas, sus reviews, sus gritos -de emoción, enojo, sorpresa, risa o lo que haya sido en su momento- y lo más importante, el saber que este fanfic fue de su gusto. ¿Escribiré otro _**SuFin**_? Por supuesto, pero será sobre la marcha. Se cuidan mucho, coman y duerman bien, y les deseo lo mejor para todos sus proyectos.

**Regalo extra:** _¡Los momentos y las reacciones nunca antes vistas!_

_**~o~La primera impresión jamás se olvida~o~**_

Suecia escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se apresuró a abrir, dejando entrar a un malhumorado inglés que venía por Sealand.

-Vine a la hora indicada, ¿y Peter no está listo? Deberían dejar de ser tan consentidores y enseñarle...

Mientras hablaba, se dio vuelta para ver al sueco, y las palabras murieron en su garganta al verlo usando vestido y delantal. Después de un escalofrío que lo hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies, se puso en la punta de un pie, la otra pierna la ocupó en lanzar patadas al aire y sus brazos se movían en tantas direcciones que era imposible saber de dónde había adquirido tal velocidad.

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH**!

Después del grito, azotó la res.

_**~o~Y no entienden~o~**_

-Me alegra que todos estemos reunidos. -Sealand presidía una junta con algunas micronaciones, las cuáles se concentraban en todo, excepto las palabras de la personificación con abundantes cejas.- ¡El día de hoy, le daremos su merecido a ese idiota de Inglaterra y a la República Turca del Norte de Chipre, y seremos reconocidos como naciones!

-¡Ser reconocido es arte! -Gritó Kugelmugel mientras mandaba a volar un confetti hecho a base de hojitas secas de árboles.

-¡Olvida a Inglaterra! ¡Debemos acabar con Suecia y entonces tendremos todo lo que deseemos! -Sugirió gritando Ladonia.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que acabar con el estúpido de Inglaterra! ¡No metas a mi papá en esto!

-¡Tú eres el estúpido!

Las dos micronaciones empezaron a pelear como gatos, mientras Seborga solo se reía y Wy se daba una palmada en la cara.

-¿Esto era necesario?

_**~o~Siento que se nos olvidó algo~o~**_

-¡Esperen! -Alemania interrumpió de repente la junta y señaló tres asientos vacíos.- ¿Dónde están los países bálticos?

Todos empezaron a murmurar, por que tenían días de no verlos, y el mexicano le susurró al ruso.

-No les hiciste nada malo, ¿verdad, Juanito?

-Niet, solo los mandé a dar una vuelta.

Y muy lejos de ahí, en algún lugar desolado del mar del norte de Europa...

-¡_**SOCORROOOO**_! -Gritaba Estonia con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Lituania y Letonia trataban inútilmente de liberarse de las cuerdas con las que el ruso los ató a los tres, antes de mandarlos a la deriva.


End file.
